


The Bookshop

by jakobthour



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpine - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakobthour/pseuds/jakobthour
Summary: Steve tries to understand how much he has missed and is in the middle of catching up while he instead finds love
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Star Spangled Secret Santa 2020





	The Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Falcon_chill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_chill/gifts).



The bookshop was quite as Steve walked in, he was reading the signs trying to find what he was looking for while keeping his head low ‘You need any help handsome?’ a smooth voice said, Steve turned around and looks into the eyes of the man now in front of him ‘yeah, do you have Harry potter?’ Steve asks not breaking eye contact ‘right here the brunette said while turning around and walking over to a shelf with (Fantasy) written above it, Steve replied a thank you before the brunette started talking again ‘So this Is the first book’ he said while handing the book over to Steve ‘there are seven in total’ He finished while walking Steve over to the checkout so he could pay for it.

Steve kept coming back to the bookstore once a month for the next book, he didn’t find them that interesting, but he was hoping to see the brunette again, and he did every time. Steve walked into the shop manoeuvring around it over to the fantasy shelf picking up the last book in the Harry potter series, he held it in his hand while walking over to the checkout where the brunette, whose name he learned was James but he preferred being called Bucky was sitting ‘so what did you think of the last one?’ Bucky asked while taking the book and putting it in a bag and giving it back to Steve ‘not my favourite but better than the last one’ Steve said grabbing the bag and taking out his card to pay ‘Would you like to grab a coffee or something with me sometime?’ The words left his mouth before he could stop them, ‘I’d love to’ Bucky started while writing something on a note and giving it to Steve ‘here’s my number, text me and we’ll figure something out’ Bucky said and handed Steve the note with a wink.

‘you haven’t texted him yet? Sam’s voice sounded from the kitchen’ ‘hey let him take his time, but you should text him or he’ll think your uninterested’ Natasha replied while looking over at Steve ‘fine, I’ll text him right now’ Steve said while fishing his phone out of his pocket, he pondered for a while, wrote something and sent the text and put his phone back in his pocket, looking up he sent a smile toward Nat and Sam before walking into the conference room and taking a seat, while Tony was talking about the next mission Steve felt his phone vibrate, Sam who was sitting beside him did as well and glanced over at him urging him on to look at the message but he just gave a stern look back that said “concentrate”.

Bucky felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he picked it up and saw that he had two text messages from an unknown number “Hi, I’d like to grab that coffee with you sometime soon” the first one read, and shortly after he got another one that said “This is Steve by the way, From the bookstore” he looked at the texts with a huge smile plastered on his face, he thought for a bit before he replied “That sounds great, I know this wonderful bakery a few blocks from the bookstore” he sent it and let out a small laugh, it was almost two hours later that he got the reply “Okay, This weekend? Saturday?” the reply read, he answered quickly “I get off work at 11, meet me outside the shop?” “yes, I will be there” the answer was quick.

Steve stood on the sidewalk outside the bookstore, he was dressed up in a pair of khaki pants, leather belt and a flannel button down, he was fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt, folding them and then refolding them, he wanted to look perfect for his date with Bucky, he checked his watch again it was 10:55 “I should have brought flowers” Steve thought to himself when he saw Bucky walking out of the shop, he was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a black see thru shirt with flowers on, his brown hair in a bun some strands falling down and framing his face, all Steve could thing about was grabbing his perfect cheek, stroking that stubble and kiss those pink lips, ‘hey Steve are you okay’ Bucky’s voice woke Steve back up from is daydream about kissing his date.

The date was smooth, Bucky kept talking about his job and his cat Alpine that he thought would love Steve, and while he was talking and got more passionate, more of his hair fell down and framed his hair while he kept licking those perfect lips, and Steve kept daydreaming about kissing his extremely attractive date, and before he knew it he was, without Steve noticing Bucky had grabbed a hold of his face and was now pressing his soft lips against Steve’s, they both were smiling into the kiss before breaking away for some air. ‘that was not to rushed was it? I just saw you staring at my lips, like you wanted to kiss them, for the last hour or so, and I thought I’d take matter into my own hands’ Bucky stumbled on his word not looking up from where his hands were placed in his lap. Steve slowly snuck one of his hands between Bucky’s soft ones and the other one he placed under Bucky’s chin lifting his face so they were looking into each other’s eyes, he leaned in and kissed him again, this time grabbing a hold of Bucky’s face and pulling his fingers thru his hair.

‘don’t go, please stay here’ Steve said holding onto Bucky’s hand and pulling him towards the bed again, bucky fell down onto his boyfriend and felt him put his arms around him and hold him still so he couldn’t move ‘you know I need to go home, I haven’t slept in my apartment for days and I think my roommate is getting tired of Alpine by now’ he chuckled while looking at his boyfriend who was pretending to be asleep ‘Then move in with me, it will make everything easier’ bucky couldn’t believe it, ha had been waiting for this questions for months now ‘fine, but I do really need to go now or I my roommates going to kill me’ Steve let go of him and watched bucky pick up his clothes and got dressed, he gave Steve a peck on the lips and left the apartment. 

Soon enough they had moved all their things into their new shared apartment, it had been two years since their first encounter and a month since Steve asked Bucky to move in with him, finally everything was unpacked and Alpine even had their own little room, they were sitting on the couch exhausted after all the lifting, while they were sitting there hand in hand Bucky’s head on Steve’s shoulder, Steve couldn’t stop but think about how lucky he was to find the right one, he though that chance died with him back in the 40s but here he was looking at the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on, thinking how he doesn’t deserve something so precious after everything he had done.

Bucky was at the stove making dinner, glancing over at Steve who was sat at the table with his brows furrowed deeply focused on the tablet in front of him ‘how do you work this thing out I don’t understand’ he said not looking up ‘here let me help you’ Bucky said wiping his hands on the towel, he walked over to were Steve sat ‘It’s just like a normal pen, the harder you push the darker the colour, and here you can change size, colour and brush tip’ Bucky explained looking down at Steve who wasn’t even looking at the tablet in front of him ‘how come you never listen when I tell you something’ he said a little louder looking into Steve’s eyes ‘I- I’m sorry, you are just to pretty, I cannot stop staring at you’ Steve explained while standing up and holding Bucky’s hands ‘I am so sorry for what I put you thru’ he looked at the prosthetic arm of his lover and kissed him on the forehead, tears now forming in his eyes ‘I will never be able to make it up to you, but I will try every day, I love you James Barnes’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed it.  
> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, English is not my first Language.


End file.
